rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
A Bright Punk and a Hero's Way: Next Gen RP
'Plot/Story' Theroy is in Vexia for a while, staying with Bernie. He decides to to take a visit to an old friend of his father's, Mai the Cat. Turns out there are more surprises in store from the past to this future hero 'Chapter 1' Theroy: *in a tree outside of the Mufari cat clan* Wow, dad wasn't midden when he said this place was tribal. *sees large cat warriors* Looks like I'm going nowhere. Yenata:*Suddenly kicks Theroy out of the tree and pins him down with her feet, grinning down at him.* Yo, I caught an Outsider! *Her tail sway a bit, she then sits down on him and looks at him.*Yo, outsider, what do you think your doing outside of my clan? Eh? *Her yellow eyes blink, brushing her bangs slightly out of her face.* Theroy: Ouch! *looks up at the girl* I was going to see a friend of my father's until I was punched on by a cat -_-. *sighs* Are all Mufari Cat people like this *he stutters to himself* Hey, you mind gettin off? *looks a bit annoyed* Yenata:*She looks down at him*Your not going anyway. Uh, and yes, you are on our lands! *she cross her arms* However, I'll let you in on a little threat! *she grins*My mother is the leader, so if she knows ya, then I'll say sorry for kicking ya down from the tree ^^ However, you shouldn't be stalking around my clan's land, it just makes you seem dangerous ^^ Theroy: Pfff. *looks annoyed* I come all this way to give Ms. Mai a gift dad wanted her to receive and I get jumped by one of her one of her people. *sighs* -_-... Yenata:*She looks at him a bit confuse*You said Mai? Mai is my mother... Oh, Then your one of my Cousins! Mai is the leader of my Clan ^^ *she gotten off of Theroy and helps him up*Haha, you should have said so in the first place, I would have gotten off of you right away! Yo, names Yenata. *she grins*sorry for kicking you, I was in the middle of Training and I kind of just spot you out of the corner of my eye. You know you still shouldn't stalk around my clan, you could have gotten something worse than a female kicking you!*she grabs his shoulder and started dragging him towards the entrances.* Please move aside, Yenata coming through with something improtant for our Leader! *she grins a bit silly like, still havign a tight grip on Theroy's arm* Theroy: W-W-Wait. *he looks a bit confused and annoyed* Hey! *finally reacting to that late remark to her remark* Mai: *inside her house cooking* Mmmm~ *humming to herself before looking outside and seeing her daughter with an outsider* Oh Yenata, what have you dragged in this time. *sighs but smiles* Yenata:*she grins*Mama! This Outsider says something about his father being friends with you and that he has a gift for you! *She grins.* Mai: *turns around and sees Theroy* Theroy! It's been so long! *pulls on his cheeks* Your as handsome as your father was when he was your age. But still, it's good to see you. I haven't seen you since your sister's first birth day. *she smiles and sits down* I can see you've already meet my daughter. And a handfull she is. *she smiles* Yenata:*she blushes*M-Mom! I was only a handful cause he didn't explain himself. I kicked him out of a tree, I thought he was a invader or something! It was his fault he stalk in a tree instead of maybe trying to get you to see him.*she buffs her cheek when she says that.* Theroy: *smiles a bit blushing* Yea, she did that. Not the best way to introduce myself. Wait! I never did that either! *gives a disappointed sigh* Mai: Well then introduce yourself. *she smiles* Theroy: *smiles and looks to Yenata* I'm Theroy. Theroy Punch. I'm the first born son of the legendary hero of Vexia, Thunder Punch. Mai: *smiles as she pulls his cheeks again* Oh my god! I still can't believe how fast you grew up! Ohhhh! *smiles* Theroy: *smiles a bit as a sweatdrops* Yenata:*she had a small sweatdrop, but looks to Theroy.* You already know my name, but it sure is nice to meet one of my Cousins that don't live in Vexia... Sad through about what happen. *she sighs a bit, stretching a bit*Mother, my trainer is going to make me train even harder for having miss training class. *she buff her cheek a bit when saying that.* Do I still have to do that even through I didn't mean to miss the rest of his lesson? Mai: *sighs* I'll let you off the hook this time but not another incident. Ok? Theroy: Wait, Um Yenata. I'm not really your cousin even though I'm half leopard...*seems a bit confused* Yenata:*She grins*I consider all mama and papa friends as uncles and aunts, so I consider you cousin even if your not blood cousin to me. *she then smiles at Mai*Thank you mom! I will try not to have anothe incident! Theroy: *smiles and then remembers why he's here* Oh wait! *pulls out a pouch from his pocket* Dad said this is some type of payment for something? I really don't know. Mai: *she takes it from him quickly and opens it showing gems and crystals inside* Yep, this is my payment alright~ *smiles and in Aww from the gems* Theroy: You really like gems...and crystals...don't ya Ms. Mai....*smiles as a sweatdrops* Mai: *she smiles* Yes. Yes I do. *she gets up and opens her chest, inside is a knife she hands to Theroy* This is a special knife I made for your father. He's not able to get it so I suggested he send you over here to get it. *she hands it to Theroy* It's custom made and one of the few weapons ever made from a Leo descendent. *she sits back down* It just needs one more finishing touch. Which is the blood from a blue Draco must be inverted inside the knife* Theroy: *looks at the knife and is able to unscrew the handle off showing a capsule* Is this what this capsule in the handle is for? Mai: Yes. I need you actually to finish that for me~ *she smiles* Please~! *she begs* I would send Someone but a Draco is just too strong for a warrior from my clan. And ever since Jacob passed....*she holds her head down* Even though I believe my daughter is strong I just can't lose anyone else... Theroy: *sighs but smiles and hugs Mai* I will Ms. Mai. But even I can't defeat one alone. Mai: Mmmm...Well if your going than...can I trust you to take care of my daughter if she goes? She's a handful as I've said but she's a good fighter. Theroy: *looks to Yenata and blushes a bit and scratches his head* I will... If she decides to go. *messes with his hair with his eyes closed* Yenata:I*Her eyes seem to sparkle a bit*I get to help finish Mama's work! I would love to go! I also get to see a Draco pass away! *she then grins brightly*Don't worry mom, I will be safe and help Theroy with all my might! Mai: *smiles* Ok then! I'll see you two as soon as you have the Draco blood. Bye~ *she smiles as blue fire engulfs them and they are suddenly outside the clan gates* 'Chapter 2' Theroy: Wohh! Now that's some fire abilities. *Theroy starts walking down the mountain but looks back at Yenata* You coming? *smiles brightly as his scarf sways in the wind* Yenata:*she grins, a fire seem to burn in her eyes with hope and passion.*Of Course! *she goes after him.*This is the first time I got to go anywhere beside the trainning grounds outside of my clan! Theroy: *smiles* Well I'm glad you're helping me out. *pulls out a comunicator* We'll meet up with a good friend of mine who knows a lot about everything. He probly knows where the remaining Dracos are and how to find them. Yenata:*Seem confuse and staring at the comunicator as if it was something she never seen before*Who? Theroy: *looks at Yenata who looks interested by his device* Its a friend of mine named Bernie. Prince Robert "Bernie" Jay the 3rd to be exact. I know you've heard about King Robert "Blue" Jay the 2nd? You know, King of the Aviano tribe and my dad's right hand man? Yenata: Oh, yea, I have.*she smiles*Mother would speak of him highly, like a friend. Theroy: Yea. His son is my one of my best friends so you could say our friendship runs in our genes. *he smiles brightly* Yenata:Oh! Alright!*She grins happily.* Theroy: *smils and makes a call to Bernie* Hey Berns! Do you think you can help a guy out by giving me and my new friend Yenata info on Dracos? Bernie: *on the other end* Sure. Buts it's gonna take a bit. You and your friend should meet me at the palace. You still remember the secret enrty right? Go in through there and I'll give you that info. Oh and good luck. Theroy: Thanks Bernie! Bernie: I'm not talkin about your mission. Im talking about you and that girl. I wanna see if you mess up as usual. *laughs trough the communicator* Man you're terrible with women! Theroy: *blushes and get mad* Shut Up Bernie! *hangs up with a ticked off look* Lets go. Yenata:*she seem confuse*He does know we're partners, not mates, right?*she walks with him, not at all disturbed saying 'mates'* Theroy: *sighs* I don't know how I should act towards you using that with without a care in the world. *sighs as he climbs down from the hill they're on* Yenata:*She seem confuse as she just follows.*Well, I guess that is what happens when you have been born in a clan for your whole life.*she shrugs*And since you were never born in a clan, the word has more meaning then I understand. Theroy: *sighs* Yea....*slides down the hill on a steep slope onto a field* Yenata:*Follows after him.* Theroy: Well I guess we'll have to take the long way there. Think you can keep up? *starts stretching as if he was in track* Yenata:Of course I can keep up! How else would I be good in my clan!*She grins, ready* Theroy: *smiles* Ok! Just don't get left behind that much~ *he snikers as he dashes west towards to Aviano tribe* Yenata:*She follows before doing the fast blink move that she has best over all her clan but some, she wasn't too far behind Theory now.* *a few hours later* Theroy: *standing in the valley of the sky, a place where the landmass Skylandia hovers over* Man, it's always a drag to get up there. *looks at Yenata* I bet you've only read about this place. This is the Aviano tribe's homeland. *smiles as the wind blows in his face and blow his scarf* Yenata:*Grinning*Mother tries to tell me about the trible's lands, but that is about it. Theroy: *chuckles a bit* You seriously need to get out more. *smiles* I could always need some company while I'm here in Vexia. *sees a garbage disposal vehicle fly down towards to vally* That's our ride. Yenata:N-Not my fault mother doesn't let me outside of my trible's borders!*She replies with a sweatdrop, but looks at the vehicle*?? Theroy: grabs her hand and jumps towards th the flying vehicle And grabs on a latch under neath it* Hang on. Truthfully this is not allowed since no non Aviano Vexian is alowedd on their holland. I just sneak in. *he smiles as the vehicle flies back to the footing landmass and flies into a tube reaching the core of the island. It prepares to breach inside and Theroy and Yenata jump off and head into a secret room inside the underground area* Not so easy breaking into places. Yenata: Of course not, it's a crime against some Tribles.*She sighs, having a sweatdrop as she follows after Theroy.* Theroy: *grins* I know, except im allowed to. I just do it for fun and it mess with the citizens. *climes into a shaft and helps Yenata up* Yenata:*Gotten up into the shaft looking at him*Right. Theroy: *crawling through the shaft* man I forgot how much work this was *sighs a bit as he looks a bit tired* I haven't done this stuff since I was littler. *climbs through and they reach the palace office officials room* Made it! Yenata:*She wasn't tired as she glance to Theroy*I don't see how this is much work. Theroy: Well I usually dontt do this alott since I have music gigs with my band. Itss been a while since I've had this much. *smiles and turns to the door and yells out in the hallway* BERNIE ITS THEROY! HOWS IT GOIN! Bernie: *rushes to the room with papers and machinery in his hands* Theroy! *looks a bit ticked* I keep telling you to use the front gates! Every single time! *looks and sees Yenata* Um...who may you be madam? *Bernie is very polite since he is royalty* Yenata:*She grins brightly*I'm Mai's Daughter, Yenata!*she looks at Bernie*Wow, Mother as always spoke so kindly of your father, but she sure was right about what I hear.*she smiles brightly*This is amazing! Getting to see new people outside my very own home! Bernie: *smiles* N-Nice to meet you Ms Yenata! Imm Bernie as you may know from my idiot best friend Theroy. Im honored to have you in our Aviano Palace. *smiles as he throws a screw at Theroy* Theroy: Ow! *smiles and chucles a bit as he rubs his head from the hit* Yenata:*she grins brightly*Yea, but I will soon have to return home once this mission is done!*she looks at them.* Bernie: *looks confused* Mission? What mission? *looks intreged* Oh, the Draco mission. I'ld love to help! What do you two need? *smiles brightly with his signature remote in his hand* Theroy: We need a tracking device and anyother info Ya got. You know since your Vexia's book worm. Yenata:*she looks at Bernie*Oh, and how to kill a Draco as well! We need to kill a Draco and gets it blood! Mother request it so Theroy can finish the dagger he has!*she grins* Bernei: Really! Theroy! Let me see your dagger! *Theroy gives it to him* Wow! This is amazing! *loks back at them* Illl tellaa one thing thou. You can't kill a Draco. They are endagerd and the last known Ones are in the Eastern territories near the Fast Foot Clan. I belivee Sir Mohari Ferto Kashi is the clan leader now. But anyway you can however you can take this a out of blood to fill your capsul. *smiles* Yenata:Well, At lest we can take blood, we don't really want to kill one. Just wants its blood! Bernie: *smiles* Ok. Well takee these. *he hands them smoke bombs* These are made from an urb that makes Draco's drowsy and easy to read their moves. Use them wisely since I only made like 7. Yenata:*She smiles brightly, holding them*Alright! Theroy: Ok then, letss go! Bernie, can we use the Feather Flyer? Bernie: What!? B-But I just finnished reparing that hovercraft. *looks concerned but sighs and nods* Lets go. But this time it better not break! *looks to Theroy* Theroy: Umm, you broke it last time. Not me -_-. *sighs* Yenata:*looks between the two, confuse*? Bernie: *sighs* Lets just head out. Theroy: *sighs but smiles* Ok Berns, whatever you say. *looks to Yenata and smiles* We're always like this. Yenata:Oh, well... Mm...*thinking, her tail sway.* Theroy: *smiles* Come on, illl show you to it! *grabs her hand and follows Bernie down the hallway* Yenata:Whoa!*Follow Theroy by force somewhat.* Chapter 3 Thunder Punch: *runs with Yenata down the hall past the royal advisory room* Hey Uncle Blue! Aviano King (Ble Jay): Stop running Theroy! *sighs but smiles* Even time can't change that personality. Must be genetic. Bernie: *at the end of the hallway opening a door and inside is a dome with a labritory* This is my lab Yenata. Pretty sweat Huh? Theroy: *whispers in her ear* Most stuff in her goes BOOM -_-.... Yenata: O-Oh... Bernie: *turns around with an angered look* Shut up T.P! *turns around and sighs* Any way. We'll be taking this into Draco territory. *presses a button on his universal remote and a plane comes out from the floor colored blue and green* I call her Vex. She's Vexia's finest plane! Theroy: Cool! *his tail wags in excitement* Yenata: *looks* wow. *amazed and dumbfounded.* Theroy: Bernie you trully have outdone yourself here! And without my sister's help too! Bernie: *blushes* T-Thanks. H-Hey wait! I don't always need your sisters help....*pouts a bit* Theroy: Come on~ Yea Ya do! She makes sure your stuff doesn't go caboom! But~ It's not like you complaine when she's here -_- Bernie: *turns red* S-Shut up! *clears his throat* Any way we will use this to hunt a Draco. It's better to capture it in the sky than to battle it on the ground Where it has a better advantage. Yenata: Ooooh! Okay ^^ Bernie: *presses a button as the room is elevated to the top of the island* Here's my take off tower. *jumps in the drivers seat* You tow get in! *starts the plane* Yenata: *nods and hops into the plane* Theroy: *jumps on top* I'm fine. BERNIE, LIFT OFF! *he points forward as the plane takes off into the Easter Territories* Chapter 4 *the plane flies over some small islands passing through the Fast Foot Clan territories* Bernie: Looks like we're making our way past The Fast Foots. Thus we're getting closer to our goal! Yenata: *looking over to the lands.* Wow. *she grins* Wait till Mother hears this! Theroy: *looking down on the clouds when he hears a loud roar* That dosent sound like a bird!? *a Large reptile with large Safire like eyes and a pear shaped body, and wings fly right past them and into the clouds* Theroy: What was that!? Yenata: *she gasps, her eyes look at the clouds.* Oh dear... Bernie: *pulls up avoiding the creature* It's A Draco! *the Draco flies above them and comes crashing down on the right wing* Yenata: Ek! *she grips onto the plane, holding on so she wouldn't be bashed about.* Theroy: *punches his fists together as he smiles* If it's a fight you want a fight you'll get! *jumps from the plane and fun hes the creature in the face.....but no electricity was produced from the attack* WHAT!? Not a again! *the Draco shakes of the hit with ease and slams its tail on Theroy sending him crashing to the ground* Bernie: Hang on Theroy! *dives the plane and pulls up, catchin Theroy on the left wing* Yenata, Do something while I try and land this- Ahhhhh! *the Draco Rams the plane from behind as its eyes glow yellow* Yenata: *Glares at the Draco* You do that, Bernie. ARG! *she leaps out of the plane and gets onto the Draco's back.* Try and shake me off! Bernie: *a bit surprised* Remind me not to mess with her. *pulls up trying to land the plane* Theroy! You ok!? Theroy: *wakes up and stands up on the plane* Yea. I keep forgetting that unlike dad and Tinane I'm not as powerful but I'm fast. *he starts to glow blue* I need to just concentrate more on controlling my powers and not put yall in tight binds. *smiles* Bernie: *smiles as he throws Theroy a net* Here T.P! This is to capture that thing. Theroy: *smiles as he takes it and leaps at the Draco* Gear 1! *he glows blue as he wraps the creature in a net* Yenata: *she gets caught in the net with it* -_-; Theroy: *smiles as a sweatdrops* Sorry Yenata. *looks and sees that his foot is tangled in the netting* This isn't good....*falls from the sky with them onto the ground* Yenata: Ah! *she still have a grip onto the draco, sighing*... *they fall to the ground as trees are cleared due to the impact Theroy: *sighs* Well at least it's ove- *looks and sees they are on the edge of a cliff* No one move...*everyone is quiet* Ok....A-ACHOO! *snezzes and they plum it down the cliff* MMMMYYYY BBBADDDD! *they ride the Draco down the hill till they are stopped by a nearby passing Soft Paw Clan member The Panda: Wooh there. I understand that young ones need some adventure in their life but this is just plain dangerous. *untangels and frees Yenata and Theroy* Yenata: *coughing, but looks to the Draco* Is the Draco still alive? *she goes to it, gently touching it* This sucks... *she mutters before looking up to see the Panda* A-A Soft paw clan member! *She was in shock.* Bernie: *flies in their direction* Heyyyy Guyyys! *sees the whole mess* Woh! A Saft Paw. I forgot we were in your territory. *lands next to Yenata and pulls out his badge* This is my nuetural state badge. Meaning we come here just for fun not for personal state or country gain. That would be bad is Vexian city upset your people. The Panda: No it's fine young one....Mmm...you three look like some old friends of mine I met a long time ago. I hope your Journy is as successful as theirs. Now, why have you chased this poor creature into my People's land? Theroy: We've come here to hunt down a Draco but keep it alive. I just want a drop of its blood for my knife....*looks sorry as he sees the now lifeless Draco on the ground* IM TRULLY SORRY SIR! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! *holds his head in shame* The Panda: *sighs as he pats the boy's head* Its fine young one. This Draco isnt dead yet. *he puts his hand on it as his hand glows green* I've heald it so if I were you I'ld take the blood now. *Theroy hands him the knife as he opens the Handel and the blue blood from a cut flows into the knife as it glow s blue; he hands it back o Theroy and he takes the net off th creature* Theroy: Thank you sir! The Panda: You're welcome. Oh and my name isn't sir. My name young one is Master Huro Takashi of the Soft Paw Clan...but my friends call me Huromoshi. Yenata: *she smiles, bowing* I-I'm Yenata, Mr. Huromoshi! Bernie: Woh! It's only in rare cases where one is able to hold the elemental power of nature! Hurumoshi: Yes it is. His power is passes down Master to Master. *looks at the creature* You all better leave...it is waking up. Yenata: R-Right. *looks to Bernie and Theroy.* Let's go. Theroy: *looks at them but stands his ground* I wanna fight. Now with this I have a true chance of beating this thing. Plus I'm pretty sure it's gonna follow us out of here. *his eyes glow blue as his knife glows; his scarf sways in the wind* I'll be a greater fighter than dad! *he smiles* Bernie: *smiles as he pushes his glasses up* I won't back down if my bud does. *he pulls out green gloves as small cyan fethers flot in the air* Hurumoshi: *smiles as he folds his arms* Lets see if that new wepon is what you really needed young one* The Draco: *is free and roars at them* Theroy: I'm Theroy Heart Jr.! Son of the legendary hero Thunder Punch! And I'm gonna give you the shock of your life! Yenata: *she sighs* Can't help it. *she shrugs, but blue flames form in her hands* I won't stand down either. The Draco: *rushes at them with full force; but Theroy man aged to keep it at bet with his knife* Yenata: *blue flames glow brightly, looking at the Draco as she scans what is going on.* Theroy: *rushes as he cuts the Draco* Lightning Blade Slash! Bernie: Wait! At least wait for me to devise a plan! *he moves his hands as his feathers fly into Theroy's direction, he makes them fly around the Draco* Yenata, I need for you to make that think weaken. Out of me and Theory I bet your power is greater than ours. *he smiles* Take it down a notch! Yenata: *she nods, leaping to the Draco and uses her blue flames on it, with mixture of another energy.*The Draco: *Sees Yenata and tries to slam his hand ontop of her* Yenata: *dodges his hand, landing on it* HAH! *slams both hands onto his arm, causing her powers to send up his body.* Draco: *yells in pain and sees feathers fly around him and is confused; he shoots a plasma ball at Yenata* Bernie: Yenata! Theroy: *rushes in and saves her* Hey, stay up on your game Yenata. *he smerks as he looks back at the Draco* Keep him busy still. *he stands as electric sparks fly from him, the ground shakes a bit from where he is as he glows light blue and his knife turns cyan* I'm a Finnish this guy in one swift blow. *he smiles* That way we can knock him out and leave. Bernie: *pulls his hands down and his feathers shoot into the ground and all of a sudden the Drack is caught up in some type of net* Aviano Arial Strings! *he pulls his hands back as the Draco is slamed further into the ground* Draco: *yells in anger and shoots 3 more plasma balls into Bernie's Direction* Bernie: Oh oh! I can't defend myself!!! Yenata: !! *Her eyes widen, she suddenly pushed Bernie out of the way, taking the hits.* Ugh! Bernie: *his strings start to snap as he spends most of his focus on injured Yenata* Yenata! Draco: *roars as it breaks free and charges at them* Theroy: *finished charging up, blasts past Bernie and Yenata as he lands the blow on the Draco; the creture is engulfs in an electric shock and loses consciousness. Theroy puts his knife away and heads to Yenata's aid* Yenata! Are you ok!? *holds her hand checking for a pulse* Yenata: *Breathing heavily, but starts chuckling a little* I'll... Be fine... *she smiles at Theroy and Bernie* These doesn't phase me... Theroy and Bernie: *sigh and smile at each other* Chapter 5: Departures *back in the Mufari Clan grounds Mai: So~ You deleted a Draco eh~ *smiles as she pats all three of them* Yenata: *she smiles.* Theroy: Thank you Mam for the knife. *he bows* Mai: Thank you for helping my daughter. Yenata: *she smiles a bit.* Bernie: Anytime mam! *chuccles a bit; he looks at his watch and looks shocked* Oh no! I've gotta get home soon! *tugs on Theroy's scarf* We gotta go.... Theroy: *sighs as he bows to thank Mai for her help* Thank you Ms Mai. You really are one of this worlds greatest heros. *smiles, but when he turns around he sees Yenata and frowns a bit* Yenata: *she frowns a little as she waves* I... guess this is counted as goodbye, huh... Theroy: *smiles and hugs her* Not goodbye, but untill next time! Yenata: *she nods* Right. Theroy: *smiles as he runs towards the tribal gate entrance and a plane starts to fly above him* That's my ride! *looks back and smiles* See Ya Yen! *jumps up as he grabs Bernie's hand and off he goes* Mai: *smiling as she grins* Hmmm~ Ya know If he becomes a great hero like his father I may ask him to have you for marriage~ *she laughs a bit as she jokes aroud* Yenata: *she blushes bright red, looking to Mai* Mo-Mother! That's Not Funny! *She was extremely red face.* THE END